Uncle Tim
by Stefanotis
Summary: Tim agrees to babysit Dick and Starfire's kid. What could go wrong?


She knew she shouldn't have watched those movies.

Uncle Tim warned her that the movie wasn't appropriate for a four-year old girl. He told her that the movie was rated PG-13 and that she needed to wait until she's older to watch it.

"Your mom and dad wouldn't like it if they knew I let you watch it" he told her with a smile. "But we can watch another movie? You like those Disney princess movies right?"

Mar'i crossed her arms and shook her head. "No! I want to watch The Conjungery!"

He knelt down to her level and laughed. "First of all, it's pronounced Conjuring and second of all, I already said no."

She turned from him. "Well you're not the boss of me."

"Mar'i" he warned. "I'm watching you while your parents are gone on their trip."

"Well I'll just tell my dad that you were mean to me" she said with a smirk. "He'll never trust you again."

Dick warned him about this.

Mar'i formed a stage where she wanted it her way and nothing else mattered. If someone told her no, then she'd throw a tantrum until she got what she wanted. Unfortunately, this will end in an argument with either one of her parents and she'd be sent to her room in tears.

Dick and Kory were still trying to figure out the best way to parent her when she had an episode.

Tim grabbed his cell phone and found his brother's number. He handed the phone to Mar'i and walked away from her to sit on the couch.

"Go ahead" he told her. "Press the green button and dad will be on the phone."

She looked down at the green button and back at Tim.

He was attempting reverse psychology.

"I will do it" she threatened.

Tim grabbed the t.v. remote and flipped through the channels.

"Okay" he said.

Mar'i kept looking back and forth from the phone to her uncle. "You think I won't do it?" she asked.

Tim didn't pay attention to her. He laughed at something on the tv and continued to ignore her.

Ma'ri smiled and walked over to him. "What are you laughing at?"

"That Flynn Rider is one funny character" he said.

She looked at the tv and instantly noticed the Rapunzel movie that was playing. She climbed on the couch, with Tim helping her up, and she passed him his phone.

He smiled at her. "Popcorn?"

She blinked at the tv and didn't pay attention to her.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said and got up. "I'll be back."

Damian walked in not to long after Uncle Tim left.

He rolled his eyes at the girl and took a seat on the arm chair. "What are you doing here Grayson spawn?"

Mar'i poked her tongue out at him. "Don't call me that."

"Well you are his spawn" he told her. "Half human, half alien."

"My dad will beat your butt if you keep talking to me like that" she told him.

Damian laughed and shook his head. "I'd like to see him try."

Tim came in a few seconds later with the popcorn and sat by his niece. She happily took a handful of popcorn before stuffing the treat in her mouth.

"Easy!" Tim laughed. "I don't want you to get a stomach ache."

Damian made a sound and looked at his brother. "I thought she would have left by now."

His brother glared at him.

The last time Damian and Mar'i were in the same room, she nearly blasted him out the window and he nearly chopped off all her hair with his sword. Bruce and Dick didn't understand why the two had such a hard time being nice to one another considering their age difference is 8 years.

"Be nice" Tim warned. "She's sleeping over."

He really didn't need the two of them fighting. Bruce was at a meeting in China for Wayne Enterprises, with Alfred tagging along, and Dick and Kory needed to take care of something on Tamaran.

Damian took a look at the movie and let out a "yuck" sound. "Why are we watching this? This is kid stuff."

"You're a kid" Mar'i pointed out.

"My grandfather was Ra's Al Ghul" he told her. "He let me watch Scarface on my fifth birthday."

"What's that?" she asked.

"A very bad movie" Tim said. "Just watch the movie."

Damian got up from his spot. "I'm not watching this baby stuff."

Mar'i watched as her father's youngest brother walked out of the room. She was not a baby.

"Don't listen to him" Tim said to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You think they're gonna kiss?"

She squealed at the thought of the kiss. "Of course! The Princess always gets to kiss the boy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup!" she exclaimed. "Mommy is a princess and she kissed daddy." She laughed under hand. "Sometimes they kiss at night too."

Tim's eyes widened and he turned red. "Ah...okay" he said. "Enough of that. Let's just finish the movie and then go to bed."

Mar'i woke up in her room at around 8:15. Uncle Tim must have carried her here when she fell asleep on the couch.

She sighed and thought about what Damian said earlier. Disney movies are cool. She wasn't watching baby stuff, she was watching romantic princess movies and they even have kissing in them.

She got out from bed and made her way out and downstairs.

Tim was sleeping on the couch, snoring with his feet up on the coffee table and nose up in the air.

She hurriedly made her way into the movie box and found the one she was looking for. She couldn't read yet but she knew it was the right movie by the cover of the case.

When she got back to her room, she closed the door and stuck the cd in the dvd player. Daddy showed her how to work the dvd player at home and this one was similar to the one they have.

She excitedly made her way in her bed, remote in hand, and the movie started to play.

Mar'i didn't understand why her uncle didn't let her watch the movie.

It was only PG-13.

She smiled at the doll that came in view once the movie started. What's so bad about a movie with dolls? she thought. She has plenty of pretty dolls at home, just like the one in the movie.

Five minutes later and Mar'i didn't like the doll at all.

Thirty minutes later and Mar'i didn't like the house that the family moved into.

An hour later and Mar'i couldn't even look anymore.

She quickly shut off the tv and hid under her covers. She should have kept the lights on while she was watching the movie. She should have told Damian to mind his own business and not care what he says. She should have listened to Uncle Tim and waited until she was older to watch the movie.

A loud bang was heard and Mar'i screamed.

She wrapped herself under the covers and screamed.

"Mar'i!" she heard someone yell.

There was frantic walking and she felt a body sit on her bed.

"Mar'i?" Tim asked.

She removed the covers and crawled over to him, hands around his neck, and legs around his torso. "I watched the movie!" she cried.

He let out a sigh and rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetheart. There's no one here to get you."

The loud bang came again and she shook.

"It's just the pipes" he told her. "This house is generations of old and it makes noise every now and then."

"I'm scared" she cried.

Tim continued to rub her back. "Don't be scared. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you."

"Damian said I was watching baby movies" she sniffled.

"Don't listen to him" Tim said. "He just says that to make you upset. You shouldn't let someone's words bother you so much. It's not a good way to live your life."

"Uncle Tim?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you keep this a secret?"

He looked at his niece before giving her a smile. "How about we make a pinky promise? I promise not to tell your parents about this and you promise to listen to me next time I tell you something isn't a good idea?"

She clasped her pink with his. "I promise promise promise with lots of cherries on top!"

He laughed at her and stood up. "Speaking of cherries, want some ice cream?"

"At this time?" she exclaimed happily. "Mommy never lets me eat sweets past bedtime but sometimes daddy is bad and sneaks some in." She leant in to whisper. "I think mommy notices but likes to pretend she doesn't."

"It'll be our little secret" he whispered to her. "And we won't let Damian have any!"

"Can I have sprinkles on top of mine?" she asked excitedly.

"We have sprinkles, hot fudge, cherries, and even whipped cream!"

Mar'i wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck as he took her downstairs. "Uncle Tim, don't tell any of my other uncles but I think you're my favorite."

He gave her a proud smile. "I know kiddo."


End file.
